You Never Know
by jimithang
Summary: New student at the institute, causes quite a controversy. Will the Brotherhood and the X-men team up? Or fall divided.
1. The Recruit

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Roz. Thanks for reading, please review  
  
You Never Know  
  
The Recruit  
  
Roz walked down the path with her friends Megan and Emily as quietly as they could, they were not going to be surprised by Andy and George again. They heard a rustle in the bushes… "It's them," Emily hissed.  
  
----------Back at Xavier's--------  
  
"Logan, I have found traces of mutant capability in Highbanks, Ohio, but you must be quick she's not alone." Xavier said urgently.  
  
-----------Highbanks-------------  
  
"Quick guys, hide down here." Megan pointed under a bridge that had long since been covered with water. They heard large footsteps thump across the bridge.  
  
"That's not Andy and George." Emily whispered beginning to stand up.  
  
"I know, but I think we should stay down here, I just have a feeling." Roz whispered back. The other two nodded, but it didn't matter, Sabertooth had smelled them and was about to jump under the bridge when he heard.  
  
"George, where do you think they are?" Andy asked  
  
"I don't know, I think they went that way, probably the opposite way we went." George replied.  
  
"Oh, no," Megan mouthed, "There's Andy and George."  
  
"Who're you two," the voice above them growled.   
  
"We're visitors of this park," Andy said, not wanting to reveal his name.  
  
"Well I have business here, so leave."  
  
"Just a second, we're looking for someone." George replied bravely. The girls heard the man walk forward most likely towards George and then the heard a big thump and George yell in pain. Through the crack they could see George slumped on the ground and the tall man go towards Andy. Right as he swung back to punch Andy a man jumped out of nowhere and tackled the tall man.  
  
Roz, Megan, and Emily jumped out from under the bridge and went over to see if George and Andy where alright. George was still on the ground holding the right side of his face and Andy was standing in the same spot, eyes wide open.  
  
"George, how're you feeling?" Emily asked, watching the man who jumped out of nowhere fight the man who hit George. "You think you can leg it a bit, we need to get out an' fast." George nodded and the five started to sprint away into a cave that was covered by trees.  
  
"Anyone confused by that?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The other four chorused.  
  
Andy finally out of shock. "That thing was looking for one of you three. He must have been, 'cause when we got there he did not look like he was soon going to get off that bridge-" he cut his sentence off short when he heard more rustling at the front of the cave.  
  
"Go back far." Andy said to the girls. "We can't do much but there might be an exit."  
  
"Andy, we may be girls but we are not going to leave you alone with that." Roz said bravely. They didn't have anytime to discuss it further because a pair of metal claws came ripping through the trees in front of the cave.  
  
"Shit." George said defeated.  
  
"Alright kids, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to talk to," He took out a slip of paper, "Rosaline Aisel."  
  
"Why?" Megan said stepping up.  
  
"Because this is between me and her."  
  
"No, we're between you and her." Andy said as he and George stepped in front of Logan.  
  
"Well, she'll tell us anyway, you might as well tell it to her in front of us." Megan said.  
  
"Ok kid, I will, you're friend Rosaline is a mutant." Logan said, expecting the kids to step away from there friend or say that he must be mistaken but instead-  
  
"Well duh," A blonde girl said (Emily).  
  
"We found that out, today actually." The brunette said (Megan).  
  
"About an hour ago it would have been a shocker though." A boy a little shorter than Logan piped in.  
  
"But it did scare the heck out of George and the girls when we found out." A spiky headed boy said.  
  
"Andy you were shocked too." Megan said.  
  
"Any way," Roz interrupted. "What of me being a mutant."  
  
Logan looked at a girl who looked not much over five foot with jet black hair and eyes that were grey in color, "We think you need to come to our school so you don't put anyone in danger with your abilities." Logan explained simply.  
  
"Right, well I think I'm good here." Roz said trying to walk around the man.  
  
"I don't think I can let you do that, you might become a danger to your friends." Roz looked at her friends.  
  
"I'll take a look at this school of yours, but if I find you're tricking me….you may have claws, but I have a few tricks of my own." At this George and Megan smiled.  
  
"I'm not making any trouble."  
  
"So far it seems that way, I do want to thank you for saving us from that beast back there."  
  
"No problem, what're you five doing out here anyway?"  
  
"Camping." Emily put in.  
  
"What're we supposed to tell your foster parents Roz?" Andy asked.  
  
"Nothing, they won't care." She answered and she turned around to Megan who looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Will we get to see you again?"  
  
"Of course, I'm not even sure if I'll be staying at that school. But I better go now so I can find out quick, see you guys soon." She said giving them a hug before she walked off with Logan.  
  
"By the way, name's Logan." He held out his hand.  
  
"Name's Roz," she said doing the same.  
  
They walked onto a small black helicopter and took off. They arrived in Bayville after a few hours of flying. She walked behind Logan through a fence and into a mansion looking place.  
  
"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted youngsters." A man in a wheelchair greeted Roz as she came in the building.  
  
"My name's Roz Aisel." She said holding her hand out and shaking Charles hand.  
  
"Would you like a tour of the house to see if you'd like to stay?" Xavier suggested.  
  
"Um, sure, but I'm not saying anything for sure."  
  
"Of course you're not."  
  
Charles showed her around the house, and Roz immediately noticed the lack of other people.  
  
"They are at school." Charles answered her thoughts.  
  
"Oh- wait how'd you know I was thinking that, you're a tricky one."  
  
"It's my mutation, telepathy."  
  
"I see, it must get interesting at times," She smiled.  
  
"This house gets interesting at some times, I hope you will stay with us for a week, to see if we can help you with your abilities, and see if you'd like to stay a while longer than that." She agreed. "After they get home from school I'll have Jean show you around."  
  
"Sounds good except for the last part, I prefer meet people at my own pace, I'm a bit timid at meeting people, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's quite alright, how about Ororo will get you something to eat, and since you have had quite a day already you can sleep for a while if you'd like."  
  
"I think I'll just get some sleep, maybe eat later." Charles nodded. 


	2. School

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Roz. Thanks for reading, please review  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Later everyone got home from school and as they walked into the house they heard. "Could everyone meet in the dining room right now?" Xavier's voice rung through everyone's head.  
  
'Wonder what it is this time.' Jean thought.  
  
A few minutes later everyone arrived in the dining room and sat down. Ororo cleared her throat.  
  
"Charles has an announcement."  
  
"Thank you Storm, I would like to tell you all that we have a new recruit. I would like you to be as friendly and as welcoming as possible, but don't go and introduce yourself just yet; I think we should let her settle before we welcome her. You may go do whatever you were going to do now."  
  
"Cool a new recruit, what do you think she can do?" Kitty said.  
  
"Ah dunno," Rogue said.  
  
"Hey touch her and find out Rogue." Evan said laughing, Rogue glared, "Just kidding."  
  
"Remember what the Professor said; don't go talking to her yet."  
  
Everyone nodded and left to do homework and other things. Roz still lay asleep in the room she was given, she awoke and suddenly felt extremely hungry.  
  
"Wish I would've eaten." She stood up and walked out of her room down to where the kitchen was, Ororo was there talking to a girl with red hair.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Ororo asked, Roz nodded avoiding eye contact with the other girl. She walked to the pantry and pulled out some food for Roz and laid it on a spot on the table.  
  
"This is Jean." Ororo said pointing to the girl with red hair.  
  
"Hi, m'name's Roz." She said quickly.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said and left the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you Ororo."  
  
"It's no problem Roz, you need any help you just find me."  
  
"Thank you again." Roz replied as Ororo left the kitchen also.  
  
'Alone, it's not so bad. You're usually surrounded by Emily, Megan, Andy or George, but even that wouldn't be too bad now. Anyway you had to do it; you don't want to endanger them.' She reasoned with herself. 'No, you're doing the right thing, that's that, now eat.' She smiled, even her mind self was crazy. She started to eat her food when two people walked into the kitchen arguing, not noticing Roz. 'That's okay, maybe if I don't move they won't notice me.'   
  
"I don't care what you say Scott, I think re-growing plates of bones deserves as much milk as it needs."  
  
"But you drink all the milk."  
  
"I don't bother you about you're glasses."  
  
"Fine-"He turned to sit and saw Roz sitting there with her head slightly faced down. "My name is Scott and this is Evan." Evan waved behind his glass of milk.  
  
"Hello, my name's Roz." She said quietly. Scott nodded not wanting to bother her, took Evan and left.  
  
Roz decided it was time to leave the kitchen, too many people. So she walked back to her room and sat down, she was thankful Logan allowed her to go back to her foster parent's home to get clothes, music and books, so she wasn't completely bored. She put her headphones and blasted music until she felt herself charge, then to avoid disaster she turned it down. It had been awhile since she had arrived and was almost eleven o'clock when she decided that she had school in the morning and went to sleep. At six a.m. her alarm rang and she got up, she clumsily put on a part of jeans and orange shirt. She walked down stairs to the kitchen where Evan was drinking the last of the milk. He looked up.  
  
"Sorry, just got really thirsty, but I can find you something else than cereal if you'd like." He offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll just make some toast." He nodded and went back upstairs, most likely to get ready for school. The next people in the kitchen were Logan and Charles.  
  
"Good morning Roz," Xavier said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning…say, how far away is Bayville high?"  
  
"About three miles, why?"  
  
"Oh just seeing how long it will take to get there."  
  
"Some one can give you a ride kid." Logan grunted.  
  
"That's okay, I prefer to walk." She said finishing the last of her toast.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat kid."   
  
At seven she left for school, and it took her about twenty minutes to get to the school (a/n fast walker..something to do with power..). School started in about twenty minutes so she walked to the principal's office.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm new here and I'm not sure where to go."  
  
"Miss Aisel? Yes, well here's your schedule and welcome to Bayville."  
  
"Thank you." She walked out of the office to her first class and she found that the majority of the morning went fast until she had to find her new locker.  
  
"Crap." She said, not finding her locker she finally found it, but with a very large person in front of it.  
  
"Excuse me? Would you mind moving, this is my locker."  
  
"New kid, you don't wanna mess with us yo." A shorter kid said who had a very dirty complexion.   
  
"Blob, just let her get to her locker." A kid with dark hair said.  
  
"Yeah man." Another with blonde hair replied.  
  
"Thanks." She said getting into her locker and a second later Jean Grey walked up.  
  
"You can sit with us at lunch Roz, second table; I'll be looking for you." Roz nodded silently as Jean gave one last look at the Brotherhood and walked away.  
  
"Oh great an X-geek." Todd said lazily.  
  
"Yeah." The large kid grunted.  
  
"Excuse me," Roz said before leaving.  
  
"Wait." The blonde said. "At least tell us your name."  
  
"Roz. Yours?"  
  
"I'm Pietro, this is Todd, Fred and Lance."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said before walking out to lunch, she sat down at the table Jean had said to but so far Evan, Scott, a girl and boy she hadn't met were there.  
  
"Roz, this is Kurt and Kitty."  
  
"Nice to meet you both."  
  
"Vell? Hov's school? Almost done for today." Kurt questioned.  
  
"Yeah it's alright, a lot different than my other school, but hey, it seems ok."  
  
"That's the spirit," Scott said. "By the way do you want a ride home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good thinking," Kitty said, "You get to try danger room today, I heard Logan talking about it."  
  
'What's that?"  
  
"It's a room," Jean tried to explain. "And it tries to attack you, but you try to attack it, you see where I'm going."  
  
"Good, I won't be alone will I?"   
  
"Maybe tha first time."   
  
"In Ohio I never got attacked by rooms, I'm tellin' ya."  
  
"It'll be ok." Scott said reassuringly as the bell rang and they went off to class.  
  
"Three more classes." Roz said to herself, she laughed because she was counting down to get attacked by a bog room.  
  
Her last three classes basically went by as quick as the first, at the end of her last class, Pre Calc (see a/n at bottom) she almost fell asleep. The bell finally rung and she wandered out into the hall, she looked for one the Xavier kids and she found Kurt.  
  
"Hi, Kurt?"  
  
"Hello Roz."  
  
"Could you show me where Scott's car is?"  
  
"Sure, just let me put my book away." He threw it in his locker and motioned for Roz to follow him. Roz was silent for the ride home, mostly thinking of this danger room and how hard it would be. She walked through the mansion to her room and got out the X-men suit they had given her. She walked out her room just to see Kitty walking through a wall. Roz just stared and Evan laughed really hard at her being amazed. 


	3. Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Roz. Thanks for reading, please review  
  
"You'll be seeing what everyone can do when we get down there." Jean told her smiling.  
  
"Right." She said as they walked out of the elevator to a room.  
  
"Alright kiddo," Logan said, "This is the danger room, you're going to be working in it when we have it on. But I believe now everyone should show her what they can do to help."  
  
"I'll take it from here Logan." Charles said. "Jean is telepathic and telekinetic." He said as Jean floated a plate and Scott hit it with a beam. "Scott can create optic blasts with his eyes." Another plate and it was hit with a spike. "Evan can re-create spiky bones. Kitty can phase through objects." He said as Kitty walked through Evan. "Rogue's power we will not demonstrate, I will just tell you that she can take other mutants powers, and Kurt can-"He said as Kurt disappeared and reappeared ten feet away, "teleport."  
  
"Wow," Roz said amazed. "Mine's boring compared to that." She laughed.  
  
"Well Roz would you mind showing everyone?"  
  
"I dunno, you sure?"  
  
"Yes they should see what you can do."  
  
"Stand back, I mean just in case."  
  
She stood there for a moment thinking as hard as she could and concentrated on the other people in the room. After a few seconds the x-kids thought nothing was going to happen when Roz developed a silvery circle around herself and she looked to be holding onto it with clenched fists she held on even tighter and the circle went tighter and tighter until it was inside her. She opened her eyes which were now the same color as the circle.  
  
"So that's about it, unless I let go, but I think you should leave before I do that." Xavier nodded and took everyone out of the danger room, they all looked down at Roz and suddenly she unclenched her fists and a giant boom rang through out the danger room.  
  
"Oh, my gosh." Kitty said.  
  
"Chuck what was that." Logan said (even he was amazed).  
  
"That was more powerful than even I thought, I noticed that it was really hard to use telepathy or much less think during her charging or release, perhaps this is why Magneto wants her, and it might propose a problem."  
  
"Sorry," Roz said walking up behind them. "I lost control."  
  
"That's perfectly alright, you are here so we can teach you control, and that was very good."  
  
"So vhat does the 'boom' do?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well it has enough force to push anyone back pretty hard and it seems to slow mutation abilities."  
  
"Meaning?" Evan questioned further.  
  
"You can't use your mutation very well while she's doing what she's doing." Logan answered for the professor, the other kids just stared.  
  
"Well, I believe that's enough for today, everyone you can go back upstairs. Roz, could you stay." She nodded, "you too Scott."  
  
"Would you mind doing that again, we need to do a few tests on your mutation."   
  
"Not to mention think of a name." Logan said joking.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go again."  
  
She walked down to the room and did the same thing as before the circle got bigger and bigger then smaller again until she let go and another boom sounded through out the danger room.  
  
"Very good, now how long can you hold the boom?"  
  
"I don't know I've never really tried before."  
  
"I won't make you try today. You may leave." Roz just walked to the elevator and left Logan, Scott and the Professor to talk.  
  
"So Chuck, what kind of powers do we have there?"  
  
"Sonic booms it looks like, which may mean sonic speeds, but I'm not sure."   
  
"Speeds? That's 760 mph." Scott said dumbfounded.  
  
" Isn't that impossible." Logan grunted.  
  
"Coming from a man who emits adamantium claws from his knuckles I wouldn't believe in hearing impossible."  
  
"Alright Chuck, alright, I think it's time for us to leave the danger room."  
  
~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~  
  
"Hey Roz that was awesome!" She turned to see Kurt running the corner.  
  
"Are you kidding, how cool is it to teleport! Oh, and being blue that's awesome."  
  
"You really think so."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Have any homework?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Want to go out and get some ice cream with me"  
  
"Sure, let me go change." She was so glad, an actual friend! Everyone had been nice sure but no one had asked her to do anything. When she got done changing she went down stairs and saw the Kurt that she had met at lunch (the non-blue one) standing at the end of the stairs.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
Roz ended up having a wonderful time with Kurt she laughed endlessly at the jokes he told. She had never felt more at home since she left her other friends.  
  
"Oh, look at ze time, ve've been here a long time. Ve better go." Roz nodded as she and Kurt left the ice cream shop.  
  
"Could you teleport us home? I mean would it be ok." Kurt smiled and nodded. He held on to her hand and the next thing she knew she was back at the mansion.  
  
"Wow Kurt that's awesome, and thanks for taking me out."  
  
"No problem, talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Roz arrived in her room and was so happy that she immediately fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning she found she had not set her alarm and was really late. She got dressed and ran downstairs and found Logan, Charles and Ororo in the kitchen.  
  
"We thought you already left kiddo." Logan said when she came in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, everyone left already." Ororo said.  
  
"I'm so sorry I forgot to set my alarm."  
  
"I'll drive you to school kid," Logan offered.  
  
"Thank you." They ran to the car and Logan drove her off to school right as she got to the front door the late bell rang. 'Great,' she thought. She ran down the hallway to her first period class, and when she walked in she saw Kitty and Rogue paired up and giving her a questioning glance.  
  
"Late Miss Aisel? That's alright; we're just partnering up for a history project," Her teachers voice went to a whisper, "I'm sorry to say that because of your tardy you are paired with Pietro Maximoff." She pointed to the only person not paired up, it was the same boy she had met in front of her locker her first day. She nodded and sat next to him.  
  
"I'm passing out slips of paper, on these there is a current problem or crisis that you and your partner will show pro's and con's." She put a slip on there table which read 'mutant registration and other mutant crisis.' Pietro looked at the slip of paper and raised his eyebrows and Roz laughed.  
  
"Great, jus' great."  
  
"Alright, when do you want to work on this, it shouldn't take to long."  
  
"Umm, after school today."  
  
"How about your house, mine's a bit messy and noisy."  
  
"Okay, and since you know where my locker is, just meet me there after school."  
  
"Okay." Not much went on in her other classes and she was definitely ready for lunch when the class bell rang. She went to her locker grabbed her lunch and set off to the table she sat at yesterday. Everyone was already there when she sat down and about five minutes into lunch Pietro walked over.  
  
"We probably will need a computer, ya-know-for-other-opinions." He said quickly.  
  
"Yeah I have a laptop."  
  
"Ok, see you later."   
  
"Umm Roz, what was that about."  
  
"We're working on a project together."  
  
"Oh," Evan said, "you see Pietro and I go way back, we're best friends."  
  
"Really?" Roz asked.  
  
"No he got me put in jail." He said finishing his milk.  
  
"Oh." Evan laughed and skated away.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah Roz?"  
  
"Is it going to be a problem when he comes over to work on our project?" Scott spit his drink on the seat across from him, luckily that was where Evan was and he just left.  
  
"Vell I have to go." Kurt said quickly walking away.  
  
"Um Roz, it'll be ok, just keep an eye on him, I have to go too." He said getting up and leaving Roz alone with Rogue.  
  
"Messed up big time, eh?"  
  
"It'll be ok, don't worry." Rogue said standing up and leaving Roz alone.  
  
"Alone again, great." After a few minutes she stood up and left for her next class, during her classes she couldn't really pay attention, she felt really bad, like she had betrayed her friends. Wait, these weren't her friends, these were people who she had just met, at the end of this week she could just go back to Ohio and pretend nothing happened. She was still in deep thought after her last class she walked to her locker but before getting there she was pushed flat on her face.  
  
"Stupid underclassman." She looked up to see a blonde guy with a letter jacket surrounded by friends. "Aren't you gonna say sorry, oh look there's Jean. Jean!"  
  
"Hi Duncan, what's up? You look mad."  
  
"Underclassmen in my way." He jerked a finger to where Roz sat picking up her papers, Jean turned around and saw her but as she did Duncan put his arm around her shoulder and guided her out the front door.  
  
"So much for friends." She said as she picked up her papers.  
  
"Roz," Pietro walked up to her. "I have to bail, sorry, it's not anything personal it's just I got a detention."  
  
"It's alright, see you later." 


	4. Everything goes Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Roz. Thanks for reading, please review  
  
Roz walked back to the institute, she couldn't take it anymore, she kept on doing things wrong or other people made her feel that way. She had tried it out for two and a half days and that was good enough. She arrived at the gates walked through the mansion and into her room. She immediately picked up her book bag put her lap top in and then her clothes and books. She was so glad, how would it feel to see Emily, Megan, Andy and George again, even though it had only been two days. She walked out of her room with a smile on her face and went on down the hall.  
  
"Danger room in ten Roz." Kitty said passing, she saw her bags, "Where're you going"  
  
"Home." Roz answered starting down the stairs; Jean was walking up at the same time.  
  
"Roz, I'm sorry about Duncan, where're you going?" Roz kept on walking.  
  
"Roz please stay." She heard Charles voice in her head. "We can work this out."   
  
"Roz, stop, you're being immature."  
  
"Me, maybe if you got off your high horse you might see where I'm coming from, I would have appreciated help back there, but you didn't think on it for one second. I've thought about it, at home I have four best friends and other ones who care about me just as much. So immature that, bam." She walked down the rest of the stairs but at the bottom she was stopped, Jean was using her telekinesis. She was turned to face Jean and dropped her bag.  
  
"At least hear what Xavier has to say."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Just hear what he has to say."  
  
"Alright if you want to mess with me." She shook her head and concentrated she felt Jean's grip loosen and when she turned to Jean Roz's eyes were so silvery they looked metallic. At that Charles came in with Logan and Ororo.  
  
"That's enough. Jean go get ready for Danger Room." Ororo said.  
  
"Roz I ask you to join me in my office." She nodded and picked her bag up.  
  
"What is troubling you Roz, why do you want to leave the institute already."  
  
"Well, I can't seem to do anything right, for one."   
  
"I'm sure you're doing fine."  
  
"Well at school I got made fun of for being an 'X-geek' as it were, being paired with Pietro Maximoff and he was going to come over and work on the project, but apparently that was wrong. And I walk down the hall and bowled down by some one who was twice my size. To my relief I saw Jean who I thought would help me pick up my papers but instead walks away with the guy who bowled me. Stellar two days I've had." She paused. "A lot of complaining I know, and I am grateful for letting me stay here but I will explode soon."  
  
"How about I talk to some of the other kids and you stick this out the entire week like we agreed."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on kiddo," Logan said, "I want you to try the Danger room again."  
  
"I'll try, again."  
  
"Alright kiddo, to the Danger room with me." She followed Logan to the danger room where the other x kids where already practicing.   
  
"Alright Roz will be joining us for another day." He motioned for her to go down with the other kids.  
  
The room was turned on and everyone was using there best defenses, Jean was using her telekinesis to stop something from hitting Rogue and Scott was blasting things left and right, Roz was trying to find something to do but nothing came her way she saw Jean still using her telekinesis when something came up behind her, Roz was going to yell but it would be too late. She concentrated on the boom she had started earlier and sent the object flying against the wall Jean turned around in surprise and Roz turned around pretending to look for other things to block. A few minutes later they got their target and the simulation was turned off.  
  
"Thanks Roz,"  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Alright, good session, go have dinner." Everyone walked up stairs to the food, or in Kurt's place, ported.  
  
"Take me with you Kurt." Evan asked walking along slowly. They both ported away. Kitty started walking through walls, quickest route to the kitchen.  
  
"Well looks like us untalented mutants have to take the elevator." Scott said as everyone came in. Rogue walked in, it had been a hard training and they were all tired.  
  
"Ah'm tired so if you want to stay standing you'll have to move out of my way." Rogue said as she leaned against the back.  
  
"Look Roz, I'm sorry I didn't help you, that was inconsiderate of me."  
  
"It's alright, I overreacted a bit." She slid down and sat in the elevator, "I just wanna go home."  
  
"It's alright here, just give it a try, I'm sure you'll like it if you stay a bit longer.  
  
"I'm tryin'." The elevator opened and Scott and Roz got out immediately Jean turned to Rogue.  
  
"I think we need to try more with her." Rogue nodded and they went to dinner. For the most part of dinner no one spoke, they were all too tired from training. Logan came in to dinner about ten minutes later.  
  
"Charles I just got off the phone and they've been having more problems with your brother, something about the liquid. Anyway, they need you up there tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, Storm and Hank could you come with me? Which will leave Logan with the school." Both nodded. Everyone being finished with dinner left and went to there rooms or random places in the institute. Before Roz went to her room she got her book bag and put it away. She got everything she needed for school and went to sleep pretty early; Logan had run them ragged in the Danger Room. The night before she had set her alarm clock and she woke up on time so she would be able to get a ride with Scott.  
  
"Ready to go?" Scott said to Roz in the kitchen.  
  
"Yup." They left for school but the ride was not silent. Scott was yelling at Kurt for not hiding his tail better.  
  
"You try having a tail!" Kurt yelled which caused Roz to go into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Quiet metal eyes!" Kurt yelled jokingly which caused Roz to laugh even harder.  
  
"Kurt you're killing the recruit." Kitty yelled back.  
  
"Scott, you need a bigger car, four people in the back seat? Honestly, and Evan is somewhere skating to school." Jean said changing the subject.  
  
"I didn't realize that I was going to be driving the entire school!" They finally got to school and Roz was still laughing a little bit which caused Kurt to push her a little. Except that he pushed her right into Fred.  
  
"S-sorry." Roz apologized, Fred was about to say something when Pietro stepped in.  
  
"Mind if I walk you to class, we can talk about our project."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So we on for today after school?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. Well here we are."  
  
Classes never were to exciting in Bayville, Roz didn't mind though it just meant that classes went really fast or really slow. That meant that lunch came quick, she liked that because she was a social person. And….(ring) there it was, lunch. She went to her locker, but on the way she saw the Duncan kid again, she made sure to walk around him. When she got to her locker the same four boys were standing in front of it. She guessed that one of them had a locker there, not bothering to ask she threw a few books in and left.  
  
"So Roz hov's your day going?" Kurt asked when she sat down.  
  
"Pretty good, kind of boring though."  
  
"That's school man." Evan said skating over.  
  
"Seriously, I like can't even think straight." Kitty said.  
  
"Cut off the last word and you got it sugah." Rogue whispered.  
  
"Ouch." Jean said sitting down.  
  
"You start thinking too Jean." Kurt said then he had to dodge a few plastic utensils. While this was going on Scott hadn't stopped laughing.  
  
"Hey Scott, why you wear sunglasses inside? A bit unnecessary don't you think?" Jean asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, this is a lot more abuse than I can take, I'm out." Evan said leaving.  
  
"Evan we haven't gotten to you yet." Rogue called as her walked away.  
  
"Yeah sugah, we're like, jus' gettin' started." Kitty said impersonating Rogue.  
  
"Oh no you didn't half pint."  
  
"Only Logan can call me that!"  
  
"Alright, no one's got Kurt yet." Scott said pointing at Kurt who looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Vho can make fun of me?" Kitty raised her hand.  
  
"Here's a hurting sentence Kurt, shave today?" Kurt pretended to look her.  
  
"I'm like, so totally heart broken." Kitty glared at Kurt but behind Roz Jean was pointing at her.  
  
"We forgot our recruit!" Scott half-yelled.  
  
"I got nothin'"  
  
"Like me neither."   
  
"Hmm."  
  
"She doesn't even have a code name yet."  
  
"I feel confused; do I want a code name?"  
  
"Yeah, it's more fun that way." Jean explained.  
  
"Alright, well you decide and I'll go to class."  
  
"I'll go vith you." Kurt told her as he followed. "Make vun of my tail..hmph." They walked down the hall not much talking went on until Kurt asked a random question to start conversation/  
  
"So your parents didn't care about you coming here for a week?"  
  
"I don't have parents so no, not really."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your problem, they were killed a long time ago." Kurt swallowed.  
  
"Killed?"  
  
"Yeah, by some mutant killer, or that's what my foster parents say, they're crazy though. Not that I know who it is, or they definitely would not be here still. I'll talk to you later Kurt."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Now Kurt felt horrible, 'way to want to make her stay,' he thought.  
  
Roz just sat not thinking in her classes again, she spaced and she was really far and when the bell rang she barely heard it and she repeated that for two more periods. Finally the last bell rang and she piled out into the hallway, she thought she was almost safe to her locker when she was run into again, this time she stayed on her feet, but she turned to glare but it was Pietro.   
  
"You look angry." He guessed.  
  
"Thought you were some one else. Ready to leave."  
  
"Sure, I don't think we should get a ride with Scott though, not enough room."  
  
"It'll be ok, Evan skates after school, there's enough room."  
  
"I don't think you understand."  
  
"He won't mind."  
  
"Right, ok, I think I can do it."  
  
"Hi Scott," Roz said. "Mind if we-"  
  
"No, hop in." He said nicely but glared at Roz.  
  
"You know what, I like walking, how 'bout you." Pietro nodded his head 


	5. Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Roz. Thanks for reading, please review  
  
"You like it there."  
  
"At the institute, it's alright, nothing worth staying for."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is a trial week; I can leave after this Sunday." She paused, "If anything weird happens I can explain, and what is your opinion about mutants." She asked; trying not to tell him she was one.  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I am a mutant."  
  
"Really, big relief, not to be nosy but what do ya do?"  
  
He ran fast away and back. "Speed my friend, speed."  
  
"Holy crap, how fast?"  
  
"175 miles per hour."  
  
"Uh wow."  
  
"You gonna show me your mutation or not."  
  
"No, its not people friendly."  
  
"I'm a big boy."  
  
"Ok." She concentrated on thoughts and sound, and the bubble showed up again, she made sure not to let go. She turned to Pietro who looked shocked, then made the weirdest face and asked.  
  
"What's up with your eyes?"  
  
"Oh that, I don't know." She said looking at the ground.  
  
"That's really cool though."  
  
"Thanks, kinda wish I wasn't a mutant though"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because if I wasn't I could go home live with my friends and do our everyday stuff. With out worrying about killing them one day because I'm uncontrollable."  
  
"So why'd your parents say 'yes' to coming then."  
  
"Oh my foster parents don't care."  
  
"What happened to your parents?"  
  
"They died."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Well here we are I'm sure everyone will be nice and friendly." She said as they walked through the gate down the lawn and up the stairs to the house.  
  
"I won't say a word."  
  
"Probably a wise decision." They worked on their project for a while and absolutely no one bugged them, which was probably a good thing because they got it done in two hours. At five o'clock Pietro went home.  
  
"You need a ride home speedy." Logan asked.  
  
"No I'll just run thanks." Pietro said backing away from Logan.  
  
"Whatever kid." He said as Pietro left the house.  
  
"I haven't heard from Professor Xavier recently, you think he's alright Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, he's probably concentrating, but it has taken him a while to come back, but the technology could be jumbled pretty badly." He paused, "alright dinner now then rest then training." Jean and Roz fixed dinner and everyone ate slowly so they would delay training.  
  
"Alright," Logan smiled catching on to their plan. "No training tonight, but it'll bad tomorrow."  
  
"Yes!" Evan exclaimed.  
  
"Ah hope its good thing." Rogue said quietly.  
  
"Well if I'm letting you off go do homework or something," they nodded and left the table.  
  
For most it didn't take long to do homework, Roz came down and spoke with Bobby and he showed her some ice tricks she tried to help him but it never worked right.   
  
"That right there my friend is the definition of cool." Roz said to Bobby as Sam ran with full power into Jamie who then was surrounded by at least twenty replicas of himself.  
  
"Oops." Sam said. Roz was laughing a bit when all of the sudden Kurt popped right next to her.  
  
"You scared me to death Kurt!" As she said this Bobby, Sam and Kurt were laughing so hard that none of them could even talk straight. "I'm leaving." She said jokingly as she walked to her room and they were still laughing when she left. Roz decided that she would go to bed and get rested up for the hard training the next day, over the next hour she heard people getting ready to go to bed while she lay awake in her bed. She fell asleep for a few hours and woke up with her alarm clock saying 1:37 am, but she was trying to figure out why she woke up when she heard talking.  
  
"So we have the Logan guy, this means without him fighting it will be a little easier to get everyone else."  
  
"Only a little easier though, anyone in this room."  
  
"Nope the register said that mutant never showed up."  
  
"Maybe they're there now; the register may not be updated."  
  
"I doubt it; let's go get these kids, the quicker we do this the quicker we can get away from these freaks." She heard heavy boots clunk down the hall near what must have been Rogue and Kitty's room.  
  
'They're going to take them by surprise,' Roz thought,'I have to warn them.' She didn't have much time to think so she yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"INTRUDER!" She heard the (what must have been government soldiers) run faster, Roz quickly got out of bed and ran down the hallway to wake the recruits. She saw that the soldiers were dragging Scott and had taken his sunglasses off and she quickly went to the spot where they were dropped and picked them up. The room on her right was Kurt's and inside she heard a BAMF then he was standing next to her. By this time a lot of new recruit and some of the other kids were downstairs already being studied by the soldiers. She heard a thump and looked over to Nightcrawler who had just been knocked unconscious.  
  
"Better give it up girlie, you're the only one left." A man with a rough voice said.  
  
"N-no." Roz said as she ran away from the man as fast as she could, then she found herself on the other side of the mansion in less than a second. 'What happened,' she thought again, 'more power? She could already do sonic boom, sonic,sonic, what else has to do with sonic.' She paused, 'Sonic speed, impossible that's 760 mph, well maybe it's not impossible, but I need to go back and help them.' She ran as fast as she could then down the stairs to a spot where they couldn't see her.  
  
"We have the ice one, the spike one, telekinetic and telepathic, two fiery ones, one cloning, one that can propel himself, the dog one, the one that phases, the optic blast one, and the one that hurts people when she touches them."  
  
"So we're missing the fire works and the electric energy one." Roz turned to see Jubilation and Ray sitting across the room in different places hiding. She tried getting their attention and luckily Ray turned around and looked right at her and waved his hand for her to come over and she nodded. She got up when she heard.  
  
"Looks like we found fireworks hiding," One soldier said dragging Jubilee to the others.  
  
"Then there's another mutant here."  
  
"Yes the electric energy one, we went over this."  
  
"No I saw a mutant in the hallway and it wasn't the electric boy or this girl here." He pointed a finger at Jubilee.  
  
"Well private it's just a little girl, go find her." The man in charge said and looked over to Kurt who was smiling.  
  
"Something funny freak." Kurt cringed he hated being called a freak. The man grabbed both his wrists. "You won't be smiling for-" He stopped when Kurt's image inducer went off.  
  
"What is this?!" He yelled. Kurt cringed again. While the man was yelling at Kurt, Roz and Ray formed a plan.  
  
"Hey army men!" Ray yelled as he ran up the stairs five men went after him, which left another 25 men downstairs.  
  
"You see this other girl." The man said to a private who nodded to show he was listening. "She's not on the register and we were told not to hurt the registered ones so-" he paused, "if you see her….shoot her." Kurt's head shot up and so did about five others.  
  
"Yes Sergeant Ramsey sir."  
  
"No so funny now is it freak?" He said to Kurt.  
  
Roz had heard this but she already knew what she was going to do, she charged up as quietly and discreetly as possible. She ran to Scott and put his glasses on his eyes. Scoot opened his eyes to see a gust of wind stop and it was Roz.  
  
"Shoot her!" The man shot one shot to Roz's heart, silence followed while everyone looked at Roz then Kitty started to cry. Roz laughed and tossed the bullet out of her hand. Everyone looked up shocked and at the same time Ramsey smiled. Roz felt a gun cock to the right side of her head. She shook her head and looked Ramsey right in the eyes so he could see the metallic of her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't do it, if I were you." She said as she turned around and in the blink of and eye had the gun turned to the man. Then she heard a shot and fell down. She looked at the right side of her torso and saw a small exit wound that had blood leaving it.  
  
"Well, I did do it." He said as she took all of her strength to get on her knees. "Did you think mutants would win? I mean honestly. And now what are you going to do. No doctor will treat you; you're just another dead mutant." She drew in breaths that were shorter and shorter and she then saw Ray being lead down the stairs by the five soldiers.   
  
"Roz!" Ray yelled but was kept still by the soldiers.  
  
"Alright, got them all? Let's move out."  
  
"What should we do with the wounded mutant?"  
  
"Leave her." Ramsey said, but he turned around right as a silvery white circle grew bigger and bigger around Roz and then she finally let go and a boom went through out the front entrance. The soldiers were knocked down and Roz stood up and Evan spiked everyone's ropes and got the cuffs that kept Kitty and Kurt from using their powers. Kurt ran over to Roz."  
  
"Rosaline? Vake up please." The only response he got was a small cough, and then she looked up at him with her grey eyes and smiled.  
  
"I told him he didn't want to." She said weakly.  
  
"Come on, we need to get Logan out." Evan said to Scott.  
  
A few minutes later a very mad looking Logan came in and saw Roz. "Come on kiddo we have to get you fixed up, I'm sure Charles will be back soon." He took her down to a hospital looking room he told the rest of the mutants to come to. "They'll be coming by the dozens soon." The mutants put defenses up around the room that they stayed in. They had Rahne stay in her wolf form and warn them if people came.  
  
"Alright Roz, Jean has you fixed up as best she can, you'll be ok. I still wish I had been in there, dirty scum army, when I was in the army we didn't get people and hurt them when they were unarmed." The radio Rahne was carrying rang.  
  
"Yeah Rahne?'  
  
"There are people, not the army, its Mystique and the Brotherhood, what is going on-"  
  
"Rahne." 


	6. More Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Roz. Thanks for reading, please review  
  
"Try again Logan." A soft voice said.  
  
"Get out Mystique, we don't want anymore visitors."   
  
"That's too bad because Blob is already opening the doors for me; I believe he is close to you." They heard a rumble at the door and then it was ripped off the wall.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kitty exclaimed while hiding behind Rogue. They felt the ground rumble and then felt a gust of wind rush by them that was Pietro. Then Mystique walked in with Blob, Toad and Lance holding Rahne.  
  
"You need a better look out." He said setting her down by Jean.  
  
"Forget that, why are you here?" Scott demanded.  
  
"Why we got a visit from the army also, there were about ten of them so it was a bit harder than I had imagined." She said smiling  
  
"Yeah?" Logan grunted. "We had about thirty but that still doesn't explain why you're here."  
  
"It doesn't? I thought it would be obvious, they're coming back, not with ten or thirty but with at least a hundred, we need your help and you need ours."  
  
"I-" Logan started.  
  
"She's right Logan." Jean interrupted.  
  
"Smart girl, now where is this new girl." Mystique said looking for Roz, she looked at Kurt, Ray, Bobby and Rogue who seemed to be hiding something.  
  
"Move."  
  
"No," Roberto said from next to her. She motioned to Blob who picked up all four and she saw Roz sitting on the table her hand over her bandage which was a little bit bloody.  
  
"They shot?" Mystique said somewhat surprised.  
  
"No, they threw it at her, yeh they shot; Ah thought you were the brains of the Brotherhood." Rogue said making fun of Mystique.  
  
"So this is the girl you were talking about Pietro? The boom one." She said ignoring Rogue.  
  
"Yeah it's her," Kurt said moving back in front of Roz.  
  
"How about we let her speak?"   
  
"Why?" Roz said, "I got nothing to say to you, I don't even know who you are."  
  
"I'm Mystique."  
  
"What's special about you?" She asked, she was not in a good mood and she didn't like this woman so far. Mystique shifted into Logan then Scott then Jean.  
  
"I guess that's pretty interesting, anything else?" She said being more overconfident than she felt.  
  
"Never mind that." Mystique interrupted. "We need a plan."   
  
"Alright." Logan said finally," you can stay no funny stuff." Mystique nodded but turned around when she saw something silvery grow near her.  
  
"What the-"she gasped looking at Roz who was charging up.  
  
"I need to charge up in case they come back," she looked Mystique in the eyes with her metallic ones. "I feel a ton better though," she said standing up without stumbling.  
  
"Logan," Scott said forgetting the Brotherhood was there. "We found that Roz can do that thing we were talking about in the danger room her first day here."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Sonic speed." Scott finished. Mystique looked at Pietro.  
  
"You didn't tell me that!"  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"About this plan." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"Yo Mystique, stripes in right, the plan." Toad said.  
  
"Alright, we need to get out of Bayville, so when they come, Kurt teleport him." She pointed to Sam. "And you to take the flight they brought. We get everyone on it and go."  
  
"What kind of a plan is that?" Evan asked.  
  
"What do you have Daniels, spike everyone and then ride on a horse into the sunset?" Pietro said glaring at Evan.  
  
"Maximoff I'm surprised you're still here, what happened to looking out for number one?" Evan said glaring back.  
  
"DONE!" Jean yelled, "No more fighting they will be back soon."  
  
"We'll have to take her plan, the best we got." Rogue said.  
  
"It's a good plan; you didn't make a better one x-woman? Did you?" Lance glared.  
  
"Want to be hit with no gloves on?" She said moving closer to him.  
  
"Here they come." Jamie said looking at a monitor.  
  
"Uh oh." Ray said looking at the dozens of men coming off a plane.  
  
"I agree, yo." Todd said next to him.  
  
"Alright, go Kurt and Sam." Logan said and in a bamf they were gone.  
  
"The rest of us move out." Mystique motioned them to follow her."  
  
"Be careful Roz." Jean said behind her.  
  
"Right back at ya." She said walking out into the front hall where at least 75 soldiers stood. One of the soldiers surprised shot right at Lance who stood shocked when Roz appeared in front of him holding the bullet.  
  
"Did you see that?" One soldier said to another.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Alright mutants." A new man in charge said. "We don't want to hurt you and we don't any trouble."  
  
"Really?" Logan sneered.  
  
"Not what I thought when you attacked us while we were sleeping, or is it you don't want any trouble now that we're awake?" Mystique added at that moment a soldier charged at Jamie and the next thing everyone knew there was about fifteen Jamie's running around.  
  
"Don't shoot soldiers!" The man yelled. "Use your tranquilizers."  
  
"Shit." Roz heard Evan yell as two ran at him, he concentrated and spikes came out pinning the soldiers to the wall.  
  
"Help!" She heard Rogue yell as three came at her then from behind her Kitty came through the wall and phased her through.  
  
She looked around at Amara who was fighting people off with heat and at Jamie who was confusing three soldiers with his replicas. Ray was giving a few shocks here and there and Jubilee was trying to use her fireworks. Bobby and Scott were fighting the guns out of their hands but they kept on getting more guns, she finally looked to see Roberto and Rahne screaming for help. She figured out that there was no sun for Roberto and Rahne's wolf would not help. She ran in front of them to help.  
  
"Roz, I'm scared." Rahne said in tears.  
  
"You should be mutant." But then rumbling came out of nowhere and the soldiers fell down.  
  
"Thanks Lance!" Roz yelled.  
  
"I do believe we're even."  
  
"Kurt has the plane up! Let's move out!" Logan yelled.  
  
The X-men and the Brotherhood ran outside and got on the plane. They looked down and saw that Pietro, Evan and Roz were still amongst the soldiers.  
  
"Take off!!" Mystique yelled at Kurt.  
  
"You insane?" Scott yelled back.  
  
"One of my team is down there too! We'll be back for them, we need a plan." 


	7. No Assumptions

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Roz. Thanks for reading, please review  
  
Roz looked from the soldiers to Evan and Pietro, 'At least they're working together.' She thought. The soldiers moved apart for a man in a business suit to walk through.  
  
"Give it up. Your friends are gone, you're with us now." He snapped his fingers and five soldiers appeared around each of them they bound Pietro and sprayed something on Evan that made him fall down and cough noisily.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff, our resident speed demon, and Evan Daniels bone regeneration, both in a nice neat package." He said mockingly. "Now this one I don't know, she just appears out of nowhere and is today's hero," he turned to soldiers that were standing there. "Bind her and spray her, just in case." Roz no longer had the use of her legs or arms and was coughing as bad as Evan, which made her stomach hurt horribly.  
  
"Alright take 'em in the truck." The soldiers took them and put them in the truck.  
  
"Evan?" Roz whispered to Evan who now had ropes too, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah." He said coughing. "How is our resident speed demon?" He asked half sarcastically.  
  
"Joyful and our mystery mutant?" He said as if it were a casual conversation.  
  
"Why just dandy."   
  
"Shut up back there." The man driving the car yelled.  
  
"They'll come back for us." Evan reassured Roz.  
  
"Yeahhe'sright." Pietro said quickly.  
  
"I hope so, because I know they won't be friendly." She said looking at the weapons they were piling into the adjacent truck.  
  
"Alright kids." The man in the suit said jumping into the back of the truck. "My name is Agent Tyler and we have been watching Charles Xavier's movements for a while now.  
  
"Which has to do with me, how?" Pietro sneered.  
  
"You were at the wrong place at the wrong time and happened to be next on my list." He smiled rudely.  
  
"Evan, you can use your powers at anytime, I just don't recommend it, because well, we have more of the poison." Evan cringed. "And you," he said looking at Roz, "we have no record of you when did you join Xavier?"  
  
"Haven't." She said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said bemused.  
  
"I have not joined him."  
  
"Interesting, though you seem to help his students? My we have got a thinker here, perhaps we'll give you a bit of time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the plan?" Todd asked Mystique.  
  
"Screw you! We're done with yo' plans!" Rogue yelled. "Or perhaps you forgot that your plans got our friend captured?"  
  
"I agree with stripes." Logan said. "New leadership."  
  
"Fine, who is our fearless leader?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to go vith Logan." Kurt said quietly.  
  
"At least it's some one capable," she said glaring at Scott and Jean.  
  
"Alright cool it." Kitty yelled, "I want them back as soon as possible, and I think everyone here agrees."  
  
"Alright Mystique, here's a compromise, you're going to help me with the plan." Mystique nodded at Logan.  
  
__________________  
  
Back at the truck Evan, Pietro and Roz had not spoken since Tyler left. Roz was shaking in her corner when Tyler came back in the truck.   
  
"Well Miss Aisel, we have found some things about you. Rosaline Nicole Aisel resident of Highbanks, Ohio." He paused took in a breath. "Ready to give us some information Rosaline?" Roz took a breath like she was going to say something and then shook her head. "Funny one huh? Won't be so funny when I tell you we have your parents, will you?"  
  
"Actually, I might be funnier because you either have my foster parents, to that I say have fun. Or you have my real parents and to that I say good job Mr. Grave robber." She smiled at him.  
  
"You can have your laughs now." He said as he stood up again. "We're going to our building now."  
  
"Uh Roz?"   
  
"Yeah Evan?"   
  
"You think they're going to come for us?"  
  
"Yeah all of us." She smiled at Pietro who looked nervous. They all went silent when they heard guards talking.  
  
"So which one they going to kill?"  
  
"The girl and the speedy one," a deep voice said. "They say the bone kid will be useful."  
  
"So use them as an example, that Tyler guy is crazy." They heard the voices get quieter.  
  
"Crap!" Pietro hissed he looked at Roz who was completely pale and Evan who was thinking hard. All the sudden he spoke.  
  
"Screw the poison, I think our friends might arrive a little late, I'm going to get you out Roz…you either Pietro." Pietro let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Evan let a spike out of his arms and stabbed his rope until it came undone, then he went to Roz then Pietro. "You're best bet is to run." Evan sighed. Pietro shook his head.  
  
"I got you put into jail and you save my life, we can't leave you here. Wow I sound sappy." Roz smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll boom a distraction you two run and I'll come after you're gone."  
  
"No ladies first, I'll distract." Pietro said.  
  
"Ok first of all, running won't make a big distraction, second I'm a little weak so I won't be able to carry Evan and third I'm almost four and a half times faster."  
  
"Touché." Pietro said. "When we go?"  
  
"Now," Evan whispered, "Sooner, the better the freer. Now you're sure you're not just going to leave me here?" He asked Pietro.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright ladies first I guess." Roz said as she charged herself and ran out of the truck. She boomed and about fifty soldiers came running, before they came she saw a silver streak and Pietro and Evan were gone. 'Good,' she thought, 'now what to do? Should I just run for it? I really should have thought this out, oh well.' She ran after the direction Pietro went. About a minute later she found them in the woods, Pietro was winded and Evan looked nauseous.  
  
"Well boys, we ready to move out again. We can just walk now." They both turned in surprise but then nodded.  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
"I found them!" Jean yelled after a half an hour of deep concentration, "but they're not with the soldiers, they seem to be moving awake."  
  
"They escaped?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"Good job." Lance said mockingly.  
  
"A lay off or you'll find your self falling from a long vay up." Kurt threatened.  
  
"Enough." Logan and Mystique said at the same time.  
  
"Let's go!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, we should move out." Mystique agreed.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So what, back to the school, no one'll be there now." Evan suggested.  
  
"Yeh, wait maybe i can get some hold on Jean, you guys try too." They were silent until Pietro looked up.   
  
"I think she heard us. She said stay put but get out of sight so we should go a little bit into the woods, right?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Evan said tracing his steps back into the woods.  
  
"So why did they attack?"  
  
"Who knows, I'm just glad Xavier didn't put your name down Roz, or we'd all be screwed."  
  
"Yeah i wonder why he didn't though, i thought he thought i was going to stay."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to asume any thing until he was sure." 


End file.
